


Life in the City

by Tieleen



Category: Batman (Comics), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Wallace says, staring at the thugs strung up from the ceiling as the sound of sirens starts coming closer, "I guess you just found that hobby we were talking about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the City

**Author's Note:**

> A wholly inappropriate response to theladyscribe's request on a long-ago fandom free-for-all: _Fic: Batman/Veronica Mars, Het, Bruce/Veronica, angst a plus._. Er... ahahaha?

"Well," Wallace says, staring at the thugs strung up from the ceiling as the sound of sirens starts coming closer, "I guess you just found that hobby we were talking about."

Veronica wrinkles her nose. People are still screaming all around them, even though the danger is kind of nonexistent by this point. "I don't want Batman to be my hobby. I don't really like the whole Batman thing. And I told you, I don't _need_ a hobby."

"Fine," Wallace says, " _I_ need you to have a hobby. And how can you not like Batman? You'd be Batman if you thought you could get away with it." He stops and blinks at her. "You're not Batman, are you?"

Veronica rolls her eyes at him. "Wallace, I was right here with you the whole time."

"Well." Wallace pauses again. "I guess that's true. Also, you're not that good a driver."

"I'm a _kickass_ driver." she frowns. "Anyway, just because _I_ 'd like to do something doesn't mean I think other people should."

Wallace shakes his head. "Well, that at least I can believe."

They each take a bite from their plates. There's a whole lot of fine food going to waste in the hysteria all around them. One of the thugs above twitches and whimpers a little.

"So," Wallace says, looking approvingly at a piece of what might possibly be salmon, "Before these guys got here, I think we can safely say Bruce Wayne was hitting on you."

Veronica makes a big, supremely fake show of surprise. "Oh, is _that_ what he was doing?" Wallace snorts. "Hmm, let me think, too rich for his own good guy with personal problems who keeps making headlines for blowing his excess of money and time on the stupidest things he can come up with? Gee, how would I even know what to do with that kind of man?"

"Well," Wallace says complacently, "you do have a type."

Veronica gives him a saccharine sweet smile. "On the other hand, I'm pretty sure that guy in the green bowler hat was hitting on _you_. It's too bad he took off once the bat came."

"I don't know about 'too bad'," Wallace says. "If guys are gonna hit on me, I'd prefer if they at least don't hold weapons while they're doing it. You know, this caviar's really pretty good. We should crash parties more often."


End file.
